


Late to the Party

by olivesnook33



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivesnook33/pseuds/olivesnook33
Summary: Korra is not interested in getting to the party on time. She just wants to spend time with Asami.Short and sweet one shot.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Late to the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Late to the Party by Kacey Musgraves.

Korra emerged from the bedroom closet with three pairs of shoes and headed over toward the full length mirror. Asami sat at her vanity across the room humming along to the radio as she applied her mascara.

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

_*ding*_

Korra’s phone chirped from the bed as a wave of incoming messages arrived. She ignored it, trying to decide which of the shoes went best with her navy dress and would be easiest to wear to the party.

_*buzz*_

_*buzz*_

_*buzz*_

_*buzz*_

Asami’s phone began to slide across the vanity as the screen glowed with new texts. She finished up her mascara and picked up her phone before heading over to the bed to grab Korra’s.

Both phones had the same messages from the same four people.

_(8:58 pm) Bolin: Party started an hour ago. Where are you guys?_

**(8:58 pm) Opal: Where are you? Party’s gonna be over by the time you get here**

(8:58 pm) Mako: You two better not be skipping out. If we have to be at this party so do you. Where are you?

**_(8:58 pm) Jinora: Guys. You literally paid to throw this party. Where are you?_ **

Asami read them all to Korra.

“Just say we’re almost there.”

“Korra, we aren’t even in the car.”

“You're finishing your make up. I’m still picking out my shoes. Plus by the time we get there everybody will be drunk. Much more pleasant.”

“Yeah, and the band will be unplugged and there won’t be any seats.”

Korra walked over to Asami and wrapped her arms around her and began to sway to the music from the radio. 

“We’re gonna look really good.” She whispered into Asami’s ear. 

“No, we’re gonna look really rude.” Asami whispered back.

Korra let her go and turned back to the pile of shoes in front of the mirror. Settling on the lowest heal amongst the three pairs. She turned back to Asami.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not sorry. Who needs the crowd, I’m happy with just the two of us.”

Asami motioned for Korra to go sit on the bed and picked up the shoes Korra selected and knelt down to help her put them on. Once that was done, Korra returned to the closet to get her jacket and Asami grabbed her clutch from the vanity.

Asami gently slid into the driver’s seat, trying to wrinkle her maroon dress. As she started the car, Korra leaned over and kissed her cheek. Asami looked over at her and smiled.

“I promise when we get there we’ll leave as soon as possible. You fake a couple of conversations and I’ll make the necessary rounds.”

Korra placed her hand over Asami’s on the gear shift and gave it a light squeeze.

Asami guided the car to the Southern Cultural Center and handed the keys to the valet. When they entered the party, they were immediately greeted by their four, very annoyed friends but they managed to make their rounds in under an hour. When they pulled into the garage at home Korra’s phone chirped once more.

_(10:46 pm) Tenzin: I can’t believe you arrived late and left early at your own wedding reception._

Korra laughed as she read the message to Asami. She pulled her new wife into an embrace and whispered, “I’m never late to the party if I’m late to the party with you.”

  
  



End file.
